


(Не)ведьма

by Mitlaure



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Стычка Георика с бандитами оборачивается неожиданным образом.
Relationships: Mephistopheles/Georik Zaberisk





	(Не)ведьма

**Author's Note:**

> Gрисутствуют цитаты из новеллы; Мефистофель — с греч. «тот, кто избегает света», а с древнеевр. «распространяющий скверну/грех».
> 
> Написано в рамках Фандомной Битвы-2017 для команды Dark Alchemist.

Лилит обеспокоенно смотрела на Георика.

― Братик, у тебя кровь. Ты ранен?

Одна его рука лежала на груди, прикрывая рану, сочащуюся кровью, а во второй Георик держал меч, крепко сжимая пальцами рукоять, чтобы случайно не выронить. Одежда его оказалась частично разодрана и испачкана в дорожной пыли да грязи. Георику чудом удалось одолеть группу бандитов, решивших напасть на его сестру. О том, что могло произойти, не подоспей он вовремя, думать совсем не хотелось: перед глазами, словно наяву, вставали нелицеприятные картины с участием Лилит.

― Ничего страшного. Ты в порядке? ― Георик врал, чтобы успокоить сестру.

Сейчас нужно было скорее добраться до дома и успеть оказать самому себе медицинскую помощь, а после отправить письмо старым друзьям с просьбой о помощи, если дела усугубятся.

Целая и невредимая, Лилит с сомнением посмотрела на брата, нахмурилась, и, более ни о чём не спрашивая, поспешила домой. Георик шёл рядом, придерживая поводья любимого коня, Рабикана ― забраться в седло он даже не пытался. Лилит, конечно, не поверила Георику, но решила, что куда лучше отложить все разговоры. После смерти родителей она не хотела лишаться последнего близкого человека.

Из-за слабости Георика дорога до Готринка заняла времени больше обычного, хотя стычка с бандитами произошла неподалёку от деревни. До их дома оставалось рукой подать, когда Георик остановился, используя меч как опору. У него кружилась голова, потеря сил и крови давали знать о себе; сознание мутнело, взгляд расфокусировался. Последним, что он заметил, прежде чем погрузиться во тьму, неловко заваливаясь на бок, было бледное лицо сестры.

― Лилит...

Лилит испугалась, но не растерялась и позвала на помощь. Их семью знали и уважали, а брата, прекрасного доктора, любили, поэтому не могли отвернуться, бросив на произвол судьбы. Так, втроём, вместе с деревенским парнем, несущим тело Георика, они добрались до дома, где Лилит помогли уложить брата в кровать.

― Братик совсем плох, ― сказала она Себастьяну, их старому дворецкому, когда тот зашёл в комнату с тазом тёплой воды и полотенцами.

― Юная госпожа, мы сделаем всё, что сможем. Господь не заберёт такого хорошего человека.

― Ты прав, ― всхлипнула Лилит, вытирая слёзы. ― У брата есть нужные мази, принеси их мне.

Она, не дожидаясь Себастьяна, самостоятельно стянула с Георика остатки одежды, чтобы промыть рану. Лилит делала это с особым усердием и прилежанием, боясь случайно оставить заразу. Тело Георика пылало, покрытое мелкой испариной, но он не раскрывал глаз, только стонал, когда Лилит очищала рану от свернувшейся крови, в которой наверняка осталась и грязь.

Себастьян вернулся, неся несколько склянок с различными жидкостями и мазями. Благо, Георик имел обыкновение их подписывать и расставлять строго на свои полки, и дворецкому не пришлось искать слишком долго, а некоторые вещества были известны и ему самому ― Вольфганг Забериск так же был медиком и просвещал своих слуг, требуя, чтобы они знали, как и чем оказывать первую помощь людям.

― Себастьян, скажи, брат ведь поправится?

― Конечно, юная госпожа, не сомневайтесь в этом, ― старик улыбнулся ей. ― Вот, это надо нанести по краям раны, а этим пропитать бинты и плотно перевязать.

Вместе они управились быстро. По просьбе Лилит Себастьян приподнял тело Георика, пока она меняла простыни, пропитавшиеся смесью грязи, крови и пота, на свежие и чистые. Лилит заботливо укрыла брата тонким покрывалом и положила ему на лоб полотенце, смоченное в колодезной воде, надеясь сбить температуру. Упрямясь, она отказалась оставлять Георика одного на ночь, желая быть рядом с ним, когда тот придёт в себя. Только единожды Лилит оставила брата, чтобы вымыться самой и сменить платье.

― Не тревожься, Себастьян, я справлюсь, ― Лилит устало кивнула старику, принесшему еду и графин с чистой водой. ― Я позову тебя, если понадобится помощь.

На Готринк медленно опускалась ночь. Она прятала улицы в густой тени, шла по улицам, туша один за другим огни в окнах домов. Лишь в окне единственного особняка на краю деревни слабо дребезжал свет свечи, подергивающийся от дуновения свежего ветра из приоткрытого окна. Лилит всматривалась в бледное лицо брата, крепко держала его руку, всеми силами стараясь не заснуть, хотя глаза слипались, а сознание проваливалось в чарующую мягкую пустоту.

«Спи, сейчас ему ничем не помочь», ― убаюкивали сверчки за окном, словно кто-то незримый наблюдал и просил.

― Прости, это все я виновата. Если бы я послушалась, тебе не пришлось бы защищать меня.

Лилит чувствовала, что виновата в случившемся: она не послушалась брата, и вместо того, чтобы ждать, или, хотя бы, не отходить далеко, решила прогуляться, совсем не думая о возможной опасности.

Ощущение, будто кто-то на неё смотрит, усилилось, и Лилит оглянулась, но никого не увидела. Тени не были гуще, чем обычно, и не искажались от незримого присутствия.

«Я помогу», ― послышалось ей в шёпоте ветра, а потом была темнота блаженного сна.

С утра было трудно сказать, почудился ли ей чей-то мягкий голос, сыграло ли воображение злую шутку или же кто-то правда находился рядом, наблюдая. Однако лицо Георика перестало быть слишком бледным, и Лилит даже показалось, что исчез жар. Перед завтраком они с Себастьяном сменили бинты: конечно, пришлось очистить рану от гноя, но его оказалось не много, и оба не придали этому особого значения. Позже Лилит собиралась отправить письмо Сен-Жермену, попросить его приехать помочь брату. Если он не слишком занят, то сможет выехать сразу и через сутки прибыть к ним домой. Лилит согревала мысль о возможности скорой встречи с женихом, которого она уже давно не видела.

Ближе к полудню Лилит собралась в сад, чтобы набрать цветов и подышать свежим воздухом. Она понимала, что никак не сможет помочь брату, если будет просто сидеть рядом, и старалась занять себя чем-нибудь, чтобы отвлечься от тревожных мыслей.

Вернувшись, Лилит поставила розы в хрустальную вазу на прикроватной тумбочке Георика. Она уже собиралась уйти, как со стороны кровати послышался болезненный стон и неразборчивое бормотание.

― Братик, ты очнулся, сейчас, я мигом, ― протараторила Лилит, искренне радуясь пробуждению брата.

— Себастьян! Георик проснулся. Скорее принеси воды и варенья! ― крикнула она, выглянув из комнаты и вновь села на кровать рядом с братом. Он всё ещё выглядел больным и обессиленным, тяжело дышал, но определённо был жив и смотрел на сестру мутными глазами. Его бил озноб, пробуждая желание укутаться в несколько пуховых одеял сразу.

― Холодно, ― тихо произнёс Георик, ежась от неприятного ощущения и морщась от кольнувшей боли.

События предыдущего дня обрушились лавиной, заставляя вспомнить всё и сразу. Лес, в который он отправился за травами, крик Лилит, разбойники (трое, четверо или больше?), дорога. Кажется, чьи-то глаза напротив кровати, но это точно привиделось в бреду ― в доме не могло быть посторонних: ни этой, ни другой ночью. Чувствовал себя Георик неважно, но вроде всё обошлось ― о нём позаботились самые близкие люди, предотвратив распространение инфекции.

Так он думал, пока ел варенье из розовых лепестков, запивая душистым чаем. Георику показалось, будто он на мгновение снова стал ребенком ― мама так же кормила его во время болезни, а Себастьян помогал в мелких делах. Жаль только, отец заходил редко и ненадолго. Ему были важны исследования, но Георик не обижался, прекрасно понимая и всё равно любя.

― Тебе лучше? ― Лилит всматривалась в бледное лицо брата, желая не то уличить того в возможной лжи, не то удостовериться, что с ним всё действительно в порядке. ― Надо сменить бинты.

― Ты спасла меня, ― негромко поблагодарил он сестру, лучезарно улыбаясь и нехотя отодвигая одеяло, чтобы сесть, позволяя заботливым рукам Лилит осторожно снять бинты и наложить новую повязку.

Несколько часов, проведенные с сестрой, пролетели в одно мгновение. Глаза Георика слипались под тяжестью век, наваливалась сладкая дремота, отгоняя прочь все мысли из головы. Он плавно сполз по стене вниз, вновь ложась и позволяя заботливой сестре положить подушку под голову, накрыть одеялом, подоткнув с боков, словно заворачивая в кокон, и поцеловать в лоб на счастье. Забериски не сомневались, что болезнь отступит и сдастся.

Однако у инфекции были свои планы: заражённая кровь текла по венам Георика, отравляя его тело и ведя к неминуемой гибели. Ни мази, ни отвары не могли помочь в этом случае ― поражение стало столь обширным, что полученное ранение представало сущим пустяком и маленькой царапиной.

Ночью он снова просыпался в холодном поту от жара и озноба, сворачивался клубком и распрямлялся на постели от резкой боли, желая в этот миг только одного ― чтобы мучения скорее прекратились. Нет, Георик не жаждал смерти, даже сейчас, мутным своим сознанием желая беречь сестру. С того света делать это было бы весьма проблематично.

Георик метался по постели и тихо стонал от усиливающейся головной боли ― словно черепную коробку одновременно сжимали в тиски и распирали изнутри. Сознание угасало, борясь из последних сил, всё реже проясняясь яркой вспышкой, пока не угасло окончательно.

В доме Заберисков повисла звенящая тишина, казалось, что само время застыло, погружая обитателей не только дома, но и жителей всей деревни в сон. В окне мелькнула тень. Медленно прошла по гостиной и исчезла из виду, чтобы показаться отчетливым силуэтом в комнате, где спал Георик. Погасла свеча, погружая спальню во мрак. Тень наблюдала молчаливо, прислушалась к едва заметному дыханию и сердцебиению, отсчитала до десяти и так же медленно ушла. Десять ударов в минуту ― к утру в комнате будет лежать хладный труп. Десять ударов ― и новые сотни лет ожидания. Нет, не этого хотела тень, что померещилась юной Лилит в ночи, пробуждая её ото сна.

Девочке отчего-то было неспокойно. Сон этой ночью никак не шёл, вырывая из легкой дремоты всякий раз, стоило неожиданному шороху донестись до чуткого слуха. Она встала, зажгла свечу и, взяв в руки подсвечник, вышла из комнаты. Тени разбегались по углам, но ни одна из них не была живой, ни в одной не мерещился незнакомый силуэт и не смотрели пристально янтарные глаза.

Лилит спустилась вниз, дабы проведать брата. Георик спал, размеренно дыша, и девочка не решилась прикоснуться к нему, боясь разбудить неосторожным жестом. Сон ― залог здоровья, помнилось ей, поэтому, немного полюбовавшись родным лицом, Лилит вернулась к себе.

― Доброе утро, Себастьян. Брат уже проснулся?

― Нет, госпожа, ― старик поставил на стол ароматную выпечку. ― В его состоянии это нормально.

Лилит нахмурилась, но не стала спешить будить брата. Если его сон спокоен, то зачем мешать?

― Юная госпожа, сегодня мне нужно отлучиться в Камазен, навестить дом ваших родителей, ― предупредил Себастьян.

― Я понимаю. Не переживай за нас с Геориком, и передай Сен-Жермену это письмо. Можешь даже задержаться в столице.

― Благодарю вас.

Днём Себастьян покинул Готринк, оставляя Заберисков одних. 

Лилит прогулялась по саду, набрав роз для варенья. Она была уверена, что, попробовав любимое лакомство, Георик быстрее поправится. Но избавиться от ощущения чьего-то пристального взгляда у неё не получалось. Сколько бы Лилит не оборачивалась в сторону, где чудилось чужое присутствие, находила только пустоту или густые тени. 

В дверях особняка, едва стоя на ногах и опираясь на косяк, её ждал Георик. Всё ещё бледный, но улыбающийся сестре, и, несмотря на явное неудобство, причиняемое заживающей раной, не торопящийся вернуться в комнату. Он вдыхал запахи сада и чувствовал, как усталость медленно отступает, а в душе появляется покой. Он выжил, и сейчас сможет вернуться к работе, забыв про неприятный инцидент. Разве что саднящий порез на левой щеке вряд ли заживёт полностью, служа напоминанием о случившемся и собственной неосмотрительности.

― Лилит, с возвращением.

― Я так рада, что тебе уже лучше! ― она едва сдержалась, чтобы не броситься к брату с объятиями, почти рыдая от счастья. ― Но ты выглядишь неважно. Не следовало тебе вставать.

Забота сестры, детская и искренняя, грела душу Георика. В такие моменты Лилит напоминала ему покойную мать: та так же, часто в шутливой манере, отчитывала сына, стоило ему получить хоть сколько-нибудь серьезную травму после драки с Михаэлем. В юности они стоили друг друга ― вспыльчивый виконт, желающий стать лучшим мечником королевства, и Георик, любящий задирать своего товарища.

― Не могу же я всё время лежать в постели. Жителям Готринка не к кому больше обратиться за помощью, если кто-то из них захворает.  
Тем не менее, Георик прислушался к словам сестры и под её строгим взглядом вернулся в комнату.

Немногим позже к нему пришла Лилит, неся поднос с ароматным чаем, от которого веяло полевыми цветами, и пирожными.

― Ты часто занят, брат, и мы не можем быть вместе долгое время, ― грустно заговорила Лилит.

― Понимаю, ты не любишь оставаться одна, но у нас есть Себастьян. Он надежный человек и, кажется, справляется с заботой о тебе в моё отсутствие, ― Георик улыбнулся и отпил из своей чашки. Чай оказался приятным на вкус и грел, совсем не обжигая язык или горло. ― К слову, где он?

― Уехал в Камазен. Если не навещать наш дом, то он совсем зарастет и обветшает, ― ответила Лилит, преувеличивая последствия запустения их дома в столице. ― Скорее всего, Себастьян только прибыл в столицу, поэтому вернётся не раньше, чем через три дня.

Они ещё немного посидели, выпивая чай и подъедая остатки розового варенья, но на закате дня Георик вновь лежал в постели. Практически ничего не делая, он, там не менее, устал и хотел только одного ― провалиться в сон.

― Спокойной ночи, братик, ― Лилит поцеловала Георика в лоб и вышла из комнаты. Теперь она была спокойна.

Георик удивительно быстро шёл на поправку, и уже через день вернулся к своим обязанностям доктора, пускай и в меньшем объёме. Жители Готринка радостно приветствовали его и желали скорейшего выздоровления. Для селян здоровье Георика было так же важно, как и их собственное ― поселившийся в деревне аристократ не вёл себя надменно и оставался единственным медиком в округе.

― Лилит, я отправлюсь в лес. У меня заканчиваются некоторые травы. Если не пополню вовремя их запасы, то не из чего будет делать лекарства, нужные жителям Готринка, ― Георик седлал Рабикана, хотя это давалось ему с трудом ― всё ещё ныли почти зажившие раны.

― Я поеду с тобой, ― уверенно заявила Лилит, преградив брату дорогу. ― В таком состоянии тебя нельзя оставлять одного.

― Как пожелает моя принцесса, ― Георик не удержался и отвесил шутливый поклон.  
Лилит, севшая позади, крепко обхватила его руками за торс, когда Георик направил Рабикана в сторону кривой тропы, начинающейся неподалёку от их дома.

― Пожалуйста, не уходи далеко, ― строго наказал он Лилит, спешиваясь и привязывая жеребца к старому дереву.  
Ягодные кусты встречались в лесу часто, а лекарственные травы, как правило, произрастали где-то поблизости, поэтому поиск и сбор нужных не должен был занять много времени.

Георик испытал чувство дежавю, когда сначала услышал крик, а после рёв неизвестного животного.

― Лилит!

Он побежал на звук, на ходу обнажая меч. Не обращая внимания на боль, Георик напал на дикого зверя. Это создание он встречал впервые, и не мог припомнить, чтобы видел где-то хоть одно упоминание о существовании такого зверя. Что оно, откуда и как оказалось близ Готринка? Ответы на эти вопросы, стрелой мелькнувшие в голове Георика, вряд ли кто-то знал.

Бинты и рубашка вновь пропитались кровью из раскрывшейся раны, а после от удара зверя, пришедшегося всего в паре сантиметров от предыдущего ранения. Острые когти без труда порвали ткань, так же легко разодрав и кожу под ней.

Когда Лилит уже решила, что это конец ― зверь непременно растерзает брата, а после примется и за неё саму, ― Георику всё-таки удалось из последних сил убить невиданного хищника. Ей казалось, что всё это ― дурной сон, жуткий ночной кошмар. Такого не могло быть. Возникало странное ощущение нереальности происходящего: нечто подобное уже было, и тоже с ней, а не с кем-то ещё. Все те же действующие лица, только разбойники заменены на иного, куда более опасного противника.

Лилит кинулась к телу брата, из которого стремительно уходила жизнь. Холодный, словно уже покойник, и такой же бледный, он смотрел перед собой в пространство и не различал лица сестры. Хоть Лилит и была юна, но разум взял эмоции под контроль, и из разодранной рубашки брата и лоскутов от своей юбки она на скорую руку смастерила повязку и плотно перевязала сочащуюся кровью рану.

В этот раз до дома было рукой подать, но даже это расстояние показалось огромным. Лилит не могла взвалить тело брата на Рабикана, идущего рядом, и не было времени на поиски помощи. Что, если в округе не один такой зверь? Даже допускать подобную мысль было страшно.

Через боковой вход Лилит кое-как втащила в дом бессознательное тело брата. Нести его на другой этаж и вовсе не представлялось возможным. Но и оставить Георика лежать посреди коридора она не могла, поэтому кое-как всё-таки перенесла брата в ближайшую комнатушку, окна которой выходили в благоухающий сад.

Ночь выдалась спокойной, но Георик так и не пришёл в себя. Лишь побледнел ещё больше, а бинты сильнее пропитались кровью. Утром, едва взошло солнце, Лилит покинула дом. Жители деревни тепло приветствовали девочку, но ей было не до общения с людьми. За ночь состояние Георика ухудшилось, и сейчас он едва дышал. Только кроме её брата в Готринке не было иных врачей.

― Лилит, ― окликнул её парень, который помог донести Георика до дома и уложить в кровать после борьбы с разбойниками. ― Слышал, у нас остановится лекарь из соседней деревни. Может привести его к господину Георику? Твой брат хороший человек, но нужно рассчитывать только на себя. Врачи из Камазена не скоро приедут, я прав?

Лилит плотно сжала губы, понимая всю правдивость этих слов. Вряд ли кому-то в Камазене есть дело до Георика. А если есть, смогут ли они помочь, пока не стало слишком поздно? В лучшем случае до Готринка день пути ― и то, если гнать лошадь во весь опор, не останавливаясь нигде в дороге. Именно так говорил Георик, а его словам Лилит привыкла доверять.

― Отведи меня к этому лекарю, ― попросила она парня. В душе зародилась надежда на лучший исход.

― Господин Тёрнер, это Лилит Забериск. Её брату нужна ваша помощь.

― Помощь? Тому самому Забериску? ― изумился лекарь, на что получил короткий кивок и нетерпеливый взгляд Лилит.

― Говорите, больной не приходит в себя уже сутки? ― спросил лекарь девочку, заходя в дом Заберисков и осматриваясь. Раньше ему не приходилось бывать в домах аристократов. Как правило, те жили в столице и имели личных врачей, не нуждаясь в услугах простых лекарей.

Лилит кивнула и повела его в комнату, где лежал Георик. Ей было страшно: вдруг этот человек ничем не поможет? Что делать в этом случае она не знала, как не ведала, насколько мужчине можно верить. Лилит припомнила, что он ― племянник Себастьяна, мечтавший стать доктором, но она много слышала о неумехах и шарлатанах, обманывающих пациентов. Вдруг он один из таких?

Они зашли в комнату. Пахло свежестью и полевыми цветами ― тёплый ветер задувал в открытое окно, а на тумбочке в вазе стоял букет.

Лекарь наклонился к Георику, внимательно посмотрел на бледное лицо и нахмурился. Слишком светлая кожа даже для аристократа, слишком холодный для живого человека. Пульс ожидаемо не прощупывался ни на шее, ни на запястьях, и не чувствовалось биение сердца, не вздымалась грудь от размеренного дыхания. Георик Забериск был мёртв.

― Сожалею, ― тихо начал лекарь, поворачиваясь к встревоженной Лилит. Ему много раз приходилось сообщать людям о смерти их родных. Но как сказать об этом девочке, смотрящей с такой надеждой в глазах. ― Единственное, что мы можем сделать ― достойно проводить его в иной мир.

― Нет, вы лжёте, ― слова лекаря, как ей казалось, не могли быть правдой. Лилит слушала и не верила. ― Мой брат сейчас очнётся.

И всё-таки это не походило на глупую шутку или дурной розыгрыш. Георик действительно не дышал.

― Мне очень жаль. Я сообщу в Камазен о случившемся.

Лекарь покинул их дом, унося с собой надежду. Но как она могла позволить себе навсегда попрощаться с братом? Или отобрать у себя остатки надежды, все ещё теплящейся в груди?

На глаза наворачивались слезы, в том числе и обиды на саму себя за то, что вновь нарвалась на неприятности, ставшие роковыми для её брата.

― Георик, обещаю, я что-нибудь придумаю. А ты спи, только не оставляй меня снова одну, ― укрыв тело брата одеялом, Лилит и сама вышла из комнаты, но вместо улицы отправилась в старую библиотеку.

Она знала, что книги отца таят в себе множество самых невероятных секретов, и, возможно, в них найдётся способ вдохнуть жизнь в старшего брата. Вот только Лилит не догадывалась, что именно следует искать, ведь медицинские справочники здесь соседствовали с книгами по магии и алхимии, удивительным образом никем не замеченные ни при жизни родителей, ни при их с братом переезде в Готринк.

Множество странных, а порой и пугающих ритуалов встретилось Лилит на страницах старых книг. Но ни один не гарантировал стопроцентного результата, и ни один не был связан с воскрешением из мёртвых. Как минимум из тех фолиантов, что ей удалось бегло просмотреть. Через день, когда Лилит, начитавшись книг, в некоторых местах противоречащих друг другу, стала вести себя как настоящая ведьма, вернулся Себастьян. Только она не была настоящей ведьмой, хотя завела себе ритуальный нож и спрятала в тумбе несколько свечей ― простых и чёрных, к ним же упрятав кусок угля и мела. Лилит изучала свойства трав, используемых ведьмами в колдовстве, веря, что этим сможет помочь Георику.

― Госпожа, вашего брата нет в его комнате, ― Себастьян не понимал, что произошло, почему по дому вдруг начали появляться подозрительные предметы. Притом стоило ему убрать неизвестные символы, как они вновь появлялись.

― Братик плохо себя чувствует, я сама о нём позабочусь.

Лилит по всему поместью и участку развешивала и прятала обереги от хворей и напастей. Скоро в подвале помимо книг скопилось немало растений ― в основном полынь, лещина, шалфей и лаванда ― именно им приписывала самые сильные магические свойства некая «Энциклопедия колдовских трав». Посреди комнаты красовался круг, очерченный углём, мелом и солью, в центре которого была изображена перевернутая пятиконечная звезда. В свертках же лежали благовония, которыми Лилит изо дня в день окуривала дом, прячась от Себастьяна. Казалось, что все этажи пропитались сладковатым пряным ароматом.

Очередной ночью Лилит решила провести ритуал, который вычитала в одной из отцовских книг. Закрыв дверь в свою комнату, она сдвинула ковер и очертила мелом круг с пятиконечной звездой, на каждый из лучей которой поставила по зажженной свече, а в центр положила платок. Перекинув волосы через левое плечо, Лилит срезала прядь и положила на платок, сверху складывая перо какой-то птицы, найденное в саду, шерсть деревенского кота и клыки неизвестного зверя.

― Ведьмой называюсь, от грехов откупаюсь, силы могущественные себе на службу призываю, ― шептала она, докладывая к вещицам по монете после каждого прочтения.

Затем, затушив свечи, обжигая пальцы о пламя, Лилит свернула платок и на цыпочках выбралась из особняка в сторону леса. Конечно, она боялась, но что страх, когда можно вернуть к жизни брата? На опушке Лилит закопала сверток под осиной и, не оглядываясь, поспешила в дом.

Георик выглядел так, словно заснул, и только неестественная бледность и отсутствие дыхания указывали на то, что её брат действительно мёртв. Но что-то незримое явно покровительствовало Лилит. Тело брата не начинало разлагаться, и не появилось на нём ни одного трупного пятна. Того, что за ней наблюдают, девочка не замечала, окрыленная мыслями о скором воскрешении Георика.

***

Лилит обращалась к книгам по чёрной магии, желая вызвать не конкретного демона, а хотя бы какого-то, способного вернуть Георика к жизни. Но столь неумелыми и небрежными были её попытки призыва, что никто не являлся. Лилит не отчаивалась, продолжая всё с большим упорством пытаться провести тот или иной ритуал. Правда, не имея в запасе большого количества времени, она опускала практически всю теорию, сразу принимаясь за колдовство. Лилит попросту не могла позволить себе потерять ещё и брата ― уже окончательно, и собиралась бороться до конца. Разумеется, победного.

В это было трудно поверить, но она верила, и пока надежда на лучшее не иссякнет, Лилит Забериск продолжит быть ведьмой, собирать травы при свете луны, варить зелья, вливать их по капле в безжизненное тело, вновь и вновь призывая демона. Того самого, чей силуэт мерещился в тенях, чей шепот иногда доносился из комнаты брата в ночные часы. В эти моменты она застывала у двери, не находя в себе сил зайти, боясь нарушить чужое уединение.

― Кто ты? ― спросила Лилит у тени после очередного неудачного ритуала.

Сегодня она впервые убила и принесла кровавую жертву ― куру, собственноручно выпотрошенную и общипанную. Руки до сих пор тряслись от волнения, ведь раньше разделыванием дичи занимался Себастьян или брат. Но Георика не было, а Себастьян в последнее время стал настороженным и старался лишний раз не оставаться наедине с Лилит, предпочитая её обществу уход за садом или иную работу.

― Ты прячешься в тени, но кажешься знакомым мне. Ты тот, кто избегает света, я права?

Ответом послужило молчание. Как бы ни силилась Лилит рассмотреть облик демона, ей этого не удавалось: контуры расплывались, и только сияли в темноте жёлтые глаза.

Она вышла из подвала, заперла за собой дверь и поднялась в свою комнату, прижимая несколько книг из библиотеки отца. Ближайшие несколько часов Лилит планировала провести за чтением, после чего лечь спать, чтобы на утро готовиться к очередным ритуалам. В этот момент, едва она закрылась в комнате и зажгла свечу, в окно ворвался порыв ветра. Пламя задрожало, бросая неровные тени, и потухло. А затем потемнело и перед глазами у Лилит.

― Я здесь, к услуге вашей, ― послышался тягучий, будто мёд, голос.

Конечно, призыв был небрежным, и в другой ситуации Мефистофель бы и близко не сунулся к такому колдуну. Но этот случай был иным ― Лилит из рода Заберисков, за чьим братом он так давно наблюдал, желала стать ведьмой. И для неё он, пожалуй, мог сделать исключение.

― Мефистофель, ― поражённо прошептала Лилит. В успех не верилось, но демон перед ней выглядел до невозможности реально. ― Если ты вернёшь к жизни моего дорогого брата, Георика Забериска, то можешь делать со мной всё, что пожелаешь.

Лилит не задумывалась ни о своем будущем, ни о последствиях, и была готова заключить сделку хоть с самим Дьяволом, если это поможет.

― Да будет так. Отныне я ваш помощник, госпожа.

***

За дверью послышался непонятный звук, а после ― спешно удаляющиеся шаги. Мефистофель хотел было догнать и убить старика, ставшего невольным свидетелем их с Лилит разговора, но девочка мотнула головой, запрещая.

― Это Себастьян, наш слуга. Он не станет мешать.

― Как скажете. Что же до вашего желания... Мне нужна одна ночь, ― с этими словами Мефистофель исчез в клубах дыма.

***

Он появился внизу, в комнате, где лежал Георик, погружённый в магический сон. Мефистофель, склонившись над телом, коснулся тёмных волос, провёл задумчиво пальцами по его щеке. Черты лица наследника Заберисков казались ему одновременно чужими и до боли знакомыми. Мефистофель сжал ладони в кулаки, выдыхая. Желанная душа была так близко, но так далека от пробуждения.

― Георик Забериск, которому суждено стать моим господином, слышишь ли ты меня? ― спросил Мефистофель, растирая в ступке колдовские травы, смешивая их со своей чёрной кровью и спиртом. ― В тот день, когда оборвётся твой жизненный путь, душа твоя будет принадлежать мне. Однако этот день ещё не настал. Сейчас я желаю лишь помочь тебе, как того требует договор.

Перелив полученную смесь во флакон, Мефистофель сделал глоток и приник к губам Георика. Отстранившись лишь тогда, когда тот, до того неподвижно лежащий, не заметался по постели, объятый жаром. Агония длилась недолго, но этого хватило, чтобы раны вновь раскрылись, тут же стремительно затягиваясь.

Георик не видел, кто перед ним, хотя и смог приоткрыть глаза ― зрение возвращалось медленнее, всё вокруг представало в туманной дымке.

― Независимо от твоего желания, пока ты находишься в этом мире, я буду наблюдать за тобой, Георик Забериск. Сейчас же, прежде чем сон вновь завладеет тобой, я хочу просто поговорить с тобой, ― тихо проговорил Мефистофель.

― Сгинь, ― Георик с силой потёр виски.

― Хм... Значит, ты отказываешься от нашей беседы? Что же, вполне справедливо. Есть ещё время до того момента, когда ты сможешь заключить договор. Если же ты испытываешь страх, то я дам тебе срок на раздумья.

***

Наутро Георик чувствовал себя намного лучше и покинул комнату. Себастьян, увидев его, перекрестился и поспешил уйти, пробормотав невнятное приветствие.

― Братик, ты здоров? ― взволнованно спросила Лилит.

― Да, со мной всё в порядке. Сколько я проспал?

― Несколько дней. Я думала… Впрочем, неважно ― главное, что ты жив.

― Лилит, ты же знаешь, я не оставлю тебя одну. Ох, кажется, мне предстоит много работы. Доктор не вправе долго отлынивать от своих обязанностей.

Для него это время прошло незаметно. Георик не знал, что уже неделю как мёртв. Не ведали об этом и жители Готринка: все, кроме обитателей дома Заберисков.

Мефистофель, наблюдающий за воссоединением семьи, едва заметно улыбнулся.


End file.
